


Warmth

by SkyeFish



Series: Ghost! AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ghost! Seungcheol, Im very thirsty for cheolsoo ok, M/M, So i decided to write drabbles after 10928737289 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeFish/pseuds/SkyeFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seungcheol snuggles up to Jisoo to relieve himself from the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

"It's not really that cold, Cheol." Jisoo says as he tries to swat Seungcheol away from him. He was trying to do his homework, after all. 

Emphasis on trying.

"Easy for you to say," Seungcheol huffs and snuggles closer to Jisoo, "you don't understand how we work unless you're one of us." He wouldn't be doing this if he were still alive. But maybe he would, just to annoy Jisoo. Jisoo sighs, setting his pen down and looks over at Seungcheol.

"Please?" Seungcheol asks cutely, with his eyes widely open. He knows that Jisoo could never resist his cuteness.

Reluctantly, Jisoo nods as he prepares himself for the bear hug. And almost instantly, his back is too cold for his liking. He shudders, as he continues his homework.

"Sorry," Seungcheol whispers hoarsely next to his ear, making Jisoo shudder a second time; colouring his face a pretty pink. 

"And I love you." Seungcheol whispers again, causing Jisoo to stop dead at his tracks.

"As so do I." Jisoo replies, as Seungcheol lets go of him. Turning towards the translucent boy, Jisoo opens his arms wide; and allows the other to continue their endless cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually posting stuff, constructive criticism is appreciated!!


End file.
